Her Chance
by freakycalzona
Summary: AU I have no idea she was waiting for me  Pairing: Callie/Erica, Meredith/Cristina, Callie/Arizona
1. Chapter 1

**Her Chance**  
>By RedEmerald (Edited by freakycalzona)<p>

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing and borrow lots. No, really... lots. Like every other character past or present on _Grey's Anatomy_ which are the sole intellectual property of Shonda Rhimes, Shondaland and ABC.

**Ratings:** Overall R.

**Story Information:** This is Alternative Universe fanfiction. None of the characters have the occupations that Shonda Rhimes intended. We simply asked ourselves how career choices can change the directions of the characters lives, but not who they are as a person.

**Summary:** I have no idea she was waiting for me

**Pairing:** Callie/Erica , Meredith/Cristina , Callie/Arizona

**Editor's Note :**All the credit to this fic goes to RedEmerald of LE . com I just asked her permission to edit this one for our otp

Chapter 1:

I pushed closer to her, my body wedging her against the wall. My free hand held her wrist over her head, pinned to the wall, as my other hand explored the soft, slick, rippling texture inside her body. Her breathing in my ear was sharp and light, punctuated by panted gasps.

One of her legs was raised, her foot braced on the opposite wall of the tiny closet just behind me. Her panties dangled from her raised ankle, and her free hand clutched the collar of my coat. Her raised leg was straining and twitching in little involuntary kicks as I pumped three fingers firmly inside her, buried deep, twisting and curling. Her other leg, barely touching the floor, twisted and groped for purchase to increase the stimulation, but uselessly – the hard tile floor was far too slippery under her shoe.

My eyes were closed. I breathed in the scent of her neck, concentrating as though I were creating a mental map of the inside of her pussy, learning every inch of it.

My thumb massaged her clit so slowly, so agonizingly slowly. I felt her breath get warmer and less steady as she buried her face in my neck, her gasps breaking apart. The silk of her hair against my neck and ear only got me hotter, and I ground my hand into her, my eyes fluttering as I listened to her try to speak, able to form only broken words in my ear.

I had never done something like this. How had I gotten here?

* * *

><p>I was working as a freelance writer for a little advertising firm in Seattle, where I've lived all my life. It was crummy work, but it paid decent, and I've never been one to work a nine-to-five job. Most of the rest of the company hated me. I was what they wanted to be – an independent contractor who came in, got work, turned it in faster than they could have, got paid, and left.<p>

I'd never have gotten the job if it weren't for Cristina. Cristina was a delightful little spitfire of a woman, tough, smart, clever, and bitchy as hell when things weren't exactly the way she wanted them. She and I got along fine – I'd lost my parents in middle school, and she'd filled in the female role model I still needed at that point in my life. Cristina had found me in college – I never graduated, I found it horribly dull – and offered me my first little bit of work, simple proofreading and editing stuff that slowly evolved into full copywriting and whatever other freelance stuff she could find. Now, the company depended on me – I did easily the work of three full-time people in less than half-time, and even though I was expensive by the hour, I still saved them a fortune.

That leads us to the beginning of our story – on this particular Saturday, I woke to the feeling of a finger gently stroking the outer curve of my ear. Slowly, things filtered into my mind, other sensations. The feeling of sheets on my bare skin. Warm, soft flesh against my back, filled in by my memory as a familiar pair of full breasts.

My friend Erica and I had been sleeping together for a couple of weeks. We weren't a couple, by any means. We met in high school, and from time to time over the years, when neither of us had anyone and we got lonely enough, we'd end up together for a while. It was safe and comfortable – we trusted each other too much to hurt each other over it – and the sex between us was always fantastic, since we both knew what we liked and were comfortable enough with each other to just enjoy it.

For whatever reason, she always woke before me in the mornings, and when we slept together, I always woke to one of two sensations. A kiss on my neck and a long hug, followed by her slipping out of bed and toward the bathroom; or this light stroking of my ear, which meant she didn't want to get out of bed quite yet.

This morning, feeling that stroking, I sighed to let her know I was awake. Then, instead of feeling her hands wandering over me as I usually did on these mornings, I heard her voice softly in my ear.

"You okay, babe?"

I half-rolled to face her, smiling the little half-smile everyone knows is my real one. "Yeah, not too bad."

"Good." She leaned over to kiss me. One kiss became several, and just as I was starting to heat up, her hand stroked my thigh and up over my mound, and I jumped. Erica usually went much slower.

"No, no, girl," she murmured against my lips. "Not today." Her hand stroked again, found the spots that really made me squirm, and within thirty seconds, she had me writhing under her, panting into her neck, my hands gripping at her, the sheets, and the headboard – anything I could reach to get leverage to press against that hand. She made me come faster than I could ever remember climaxing before, so fast that it actually startled me when it hit, listening to her murmured encouragements in my ear as my hips bucked out of control and I cried out her name.

"Good girl," she whispered, and started to pull away, but I was having none of that. I rolled her on her back and held her down, growling – I'm not a dominant girl, but I'm persistent when I want something.

She laughed, trying to fend me off. "No, no, Callie, it's okay, I'm okay, ahhhh..." That last sound wasn't voluntary, and accompanied by an arch in her back caused by my thumbs swirling on her nipples. I knew her weaknesses too. "It's really okay," she muttered weakly.

"No, it's not," I whispered back, and I think my voice was just a bit scratchy and emotional, because she stopped fighting and kissed me hard, pulling my mind back to her. I didn't need any more encouragement – I slid down her body, and felt her thighs slide eagerly over my shoulders.

I spent the next half-hour very slowly eating Erica out of her mind – a hobby for which I have an absolute passion.

When she was finally done squealing and begging, I left her lying, in a panting, sweaty heap, on the bed and hurried into the bathroom to shower – I'd caught sight of the alarm clock, and it was almost nine. I had somewhere I needed to be at ten.

By the time I got out of the shower and was standing at the vanity in my underwear, brushing my hair, Erica came up behind me, still nude, and hugged me. "Sure you don't want me to come along?" She asked.

"No, don't worry about it," I shook my head. "You'll be bored out of your mind, and half the people there hate you."

She laughed. "Yeah, but I'd still go if you needed me."

I turned my head to kiss her before wriggling into my best black silk blouse and black trousers. "I know you would. Don't worry. I'll be fine. Addison will be there too."

Erica smirked. "She'll owe me fifty bucks when you show up."

I glanced back at her. "You're not the only one – I'm sure no one thinks I'll be there."

She ruffled my hair and wandered away to find some clothes, since she would be heading to work shortly after I left her place.

I ended up being just a few minutes late, but it didn't matter – the place that was taking care of the event was smart enough to start late.

Heading inside, a few polite employees waved me into the lovely inner room – all wood paneling, thick carpet, and velvet draperies. More formal than I would have chosen, but...

"Callie!"

I turned at my name, running a hand through my hair, straightening my collar as I headed over. "Hey, Addison."

She nodded, hugging me. "How's Erica?"

"She's fine. Oh, and you owe her."

Addison laughed. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't be – I wasn't sure until this morning. I had to come, though."

"All bets aside, I'm glad you did. It'll mean a lot to Meredith, even if she won't admit it."

"Callie." The voice greeting me was a bit cold, but too hoarse to be bitchy.

I turned. "Meredith...I'm sorry."

Cristina's partner of fifteen years nodded, with an attempt at a smile. "Cris would have been glad you came."

That was as close to positive as I was going to get from Meredith, but I steeled myself, and gave her a perfunctory hug. "Family's family," I shrugged.

Meredith nodded. "Well, thank you for coming." She turned away almost immediately, and I knew she wouldn't speak to me again.

Meredith and I had never really gotten along – she'd wanted to move Cristina and their business to London, where she herself was from, years ago when they'd neared retirement, but I'd talked Cristina out of it – not just for the obvious selfish reasons, but because Cristina's whole life, her family, her kids from an early marriage – all here. Meredith was just one of those selfish people who wanted her partner all to herself, but I knew that Cristina loved too many other people – and too many other people loved her – to move her across an ocean for nothing but Meredith's selfishness.

Most of Meredith's family, of course, had taken her side, and Erica had backed me up at the confrontation that had bubbled up one day at a dual-family function. A couple of irritating little snot cousins of Meredith's had gotten belligerent. They'd been too afraid to do anything to me – they knew my reputation, and I've always had a temper to match my hair – but one of them decided to take a swing at Erica. Bad choice – Erica was a kick boxing instructor. She hadn't gotten invited to functions after that, thanks to Meredith, which of course meant that I went to a lot fewer of them as well. The bad blood had never really dissipated after that.

Addison handed me one of those little plastic cups they always have at functions. I sniffed – Addison has a nasty sense of humor – but it was just water, so I sipped gratefully.

"Well, that wasn't too bad," she murmured, watching Meredith's back retreating across the room.

"Not too bad," I agreed. "We'll have to leave together in case she hired someone to wait for us in the parking lot, though."

She snorted.

One of the attendants came in to announce that the service was about to start, and everyone found chairs. I definitely wasn't ready to say goodbye to my friend Cristina, but it wasn't going to get any easier, and Meredith wasn't going to want me around any longer.

After the service – it was unbearably long, thanks to Cristina's ultra-religious children – Meredith announced a "private" (read: invitation only) – dinner, and thanked the rest of us for coming. I decided to get the hell out of there.

On my way out, Addison stopped me for a moment. "Hey, Callie?"

I turned, so close to the door and dying to escape. "What?"

"Have you seen Teddy and Arizona?"

I looked at her blankly. "Who?"

Addison stared at me as if I were an idiot, and then slapped her forehead. "Oh, that's right, you never met Meredith's kids, have you? I offered to drive them back to their hotel. Sorry."

"Meredith had kids?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, two girls – they live somewhere on the East Coast."

"Huh, well all right," I muttered, still taken aback by such a basic fact of Cristina's life I hadn't known.

Addison gave me a quick hug and hurried away to continue her search, and I headed home, intending to work and get the whole thing out of my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Her Chance**  
>By RedEmerald (Edited by freakycalzona)<p>

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing and borrow lots. No, really... lots. Like every other character past or present on _Grey's Anatomy_ which are the sole intellectual property of Shonda Rhimes, Shondaland and ABC.

**Ratings:** Overall R.

**Story Information:** This is Alternative Universe fanfiction. None of the characters have the occupations that Shonda Rhimes intended. We simply asked ourselves how career choices can change the directions of the characters lives, but not who they are as a person.

**Summary: **AU I have no idea she was waiting for me

**Pairing:** Callie/Erica, Meredith/Cristina, Callie/Arizona

**Editor's Note :**All the credit to this fic goes to RedEmerald of LE . com I just asked her permission to edit this one for our otp

Chapter 2:

My hips pressed in to stop her squirming, trapping my hand between us, forcing it harder against her. She shuddered, clutching and nearly pulling my coat from my shoulders. Her breathing stopped, breaking off into a series of high-pitched gasps with no exhale, her body tensing and then relaxing several times in rapid succession.

I'd had some intense lovers before, but never had I so strongly felt a woman's body respond to me. I could feel every tremor in her legs, every hitch in her breathing, and every slick, warm flutter in the pussy wrapped tightly around my fingers, clutching them desperately as if she were trying to pull my entire body inside her.

She grabbed my shoulder, kind of lunging up against me as a spasm went through her legs, and my fingers were dislodged as she was forced to lower her leg for balance. I caught her as she nearly fell, but she just pulled my body against hers roughly, our mouths fastening together. Her lips were warm and silky and salty under mine, and her tongue searched desperately in my mouth as our hands battled and scrabbled for control.

She won, at least for the moment, pushing me up against the wall and wrenching at the hem of my dress, trying to pull it upwards. Her efforts were futile – the dress was a bit tight, hugging my thighs, and it would not budge. I felt her grab at the zipper along one side, and grabbed her hand – even in our desperate, heated lust, I wanted to slow down.

She tugged at the zipper pull as her mouth pulled free to fasten on my neck just beneath my ear, sucking at my skin, and I shuddered – I didn't know how, but this girl was getting to me. She seemed to find, without even trying, every spot that made keeping my self-control so very hard. She pulled harder at the zipper, and I wondered if she was going to tear my dress. I tried to grab her wrists, filling my mouth with her neck, her ear, and her shoulder, as far along it as her shirt gave me access.

"God, just..." She hissed, and the zipper gave with a snap. I felt my dress loosen, and immediately, her soft hands were on my thighs, sliding up to my hips, causing me to arch out at her touch. My panties, she had no patience for – I heard those tear. I felt the cool air on my already super-heated pussy, but I couldn't let her touch me just yet – if she touched my pussy, I was going to lose control, and something in me needed to hold on to that.

So I grabbed both her wrists, and pushed her back up against the other wall, kneeing her legs apart and pushing between them. Our thighs, hot and moist and smooth, rubbed together as we writhed and fought, kissing wildly, our heads turning side to side.

* * *

><p>The next morning I bolted upright from a sound sleep, blinking around my room and then yawning. I didn't have to wonder long what had woken me – my cordless phone was vibrating on my nightstand. I groped for it as I rubbed my eyes with my other hand.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cal."

"Oh, sorry I didn't call, Erica." As I continued to wake up, the previous day was seeping back in on me, and I felt tears actually fighting to escape.

"No problem. I figured you'd work."

"Yeah, something like that."

"Come on over. I'll throw some food together."

"That sounds great."

I struggled out of bed, still feeling a bit numb, put on a dress that I usually wore for work meetings, not wanting to feel grungy, and threw on a light coat against the rain I saw drizzling out the window. Then I headed over to Erica's place. She opened the door, totally naked, and handed me a tub of good yogurt and a bowl of fresh cut strawberries. I didn't bother asking why she didn't put the yogurt in the bowl. It was exactly the kind of over-the-top distraction I needed after the day before. By the time we finished showering the sticky remnants of yogurt and fruit off ourselves, I was in a much better mood.

Then we lounged around. Erica watched a movie while I got some work done, just enjoying a peaceful Sunday afternoon together.

It had been a couple hours when Erica's phone rang. She got up to get it.

"Oh, hey Addison. How're you doing? Good. Wait, what? Yeah, she's here, one sec." She walked over, handing me her cordless.

"Hi, Addie," I answered.

"Hey, Cal. We've got a situation."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Meredith's in the hospital."

I was silent for a moment. I had about twenty questions leap into my mind, but settled for "What?"

"There was a huge scene at dinner – I heard it from Teddy. Meredith's daughter, remember? She called me in a panic in the middle of the night. Meredith and Cristina's sister got into a huge thing, there were people yelling every which way. Eventually, it got bad enough that Cristina's whole family stormed out – half of them have already caught flights home, and the rest hang up as soon as I mention Meredith's name. Apparently, Meredith was all in a huff, half crying over Cristina and half wanting to rip the sister's head off. Then she collapsed. Teddy and Arizona got her to the hospital, but Meredith's in intensive care and doesn't have any other family in town."

I'm pretty sure my expression was blank. "And this involves me how?"

"I know, Cal, I know. I called everybody I could think of to call. Nobody's around. Teddy's falling apart, and Arizona's stuck at the hospital trying to sort things out with the doctors. I'd tried to reach Meredith's people at the firm, but no one's answering, and I don't have their home numbers."

I closed my eyes for a second. "I've got them, I can reach somebody."

"Good, that'll help. That's not the biggest problem, though."

"What is?"

"The ICU's a sealed ward. Meredith and Cristina filed one of those things with their doctor for visitation, but it's mostly Cristina's relatives, and they don't want to talk to me."

I frowned. "So?"

"Arizona got in since she's a direct relative, but no one else can go in, and Meredith won't talk to her – or anybody else, including the doctors. Arizona's getting freaked – from what Teddy's said, Meredith has completely shut down emotionally, and she's refusing everybody's help, so the doctors can't do anything – Arizona had to practically strap her down to keep her in the hospital."

"Okay...so?"

"Cal, you're the only other person on the list who's still in town and didn't hang up on me."

"I'm what?"

"They had one list for both of them, and Cristina must have put you down."

I thought for a moment, trying to figure out what the hell Addison could possibly think I was going to... "No."

"Cal..."

"No, Addison. I am not going down there to talk Meredith through some kind of hysterical episode."

"Look, Arizona's doing her best, but Meredith's refusing to talk to her. You were closest to Cristina – you knew her, and you knew the two of them better than anybody does – anybody who's not hanging up on me, anyway. If anyone can get through to Meredith, maybe something Cristina once told you..."

"That's crazy."

"I don't know what else to try, Cal. Teddy's a wreck, here, and there's no way the hospital will just let co-workers in. I've got no one else to try."

I sighed irritably. "Addison, Meredith's not my problem anymore."

"Callie..." Addison's voice got quiet. "Cristina would have depended on you."

I went still. "That's a cheap shot, Addison."

"I know."

I closed my eyes, rubbing my already aching forehead. "You owe me."

"Oh, god, thanks, Cal. I do owe you."

"Huge. I'll be there as soon as I can." I hung up, turning to Erica, who tossed me my car keys. Her expression said that she had heard enough to know what was happening.

I barely remember the drive to the hospital, and found my way up to the intensive care unit. Addison was in a waiting room with another woman, who was in the midst of what I can only term hysterical weeping.

"Callie," Addison said when I walked in, with Teddy sobbing into her shoulder. She looked helpless, and I fought down an odd urge to laugh out loud.

"I'm here, I'm here," I said sourly. "Where is she?"

"She's using the bathroom," a new voice said from close behind me, and I turned around to look directly into a pair of large blue eyes. The eyes were framed by light blonde locks that fell around a delicate, narrow face. She wore a faded blue button-up shirt and a denim skirt – the sort of clothes you throw on when you leave a hotel room in a hurry.

"I'm guessing you're Arizona," I held out my hand.

"I know you're Callie," she greeted me, shaking my hand firmly. "I've heard a lot about you."

"You have?" I asked in surprise, with a sinking feeling that I might have wasted my time coming all the way down here. "Uh oh."

She smiled a smile that said she would have laughed if her mother weren't in the hospital. "No, don't worry, mostly from Cris. We talked almost every day."

"Really." My voice was fairly ungracious, I suppose – I wondered why Cristina had never bothered to mention her to me.

"You meant a lot to her – I saw you at the service yesterday, but Mom didn't want anyone to talk to you."

I felt my forehead wrinkling. "You're not lobbying very well for me to go in there."

She smiled that smile again. "I'll bet." She looked past me at Addison. "How's she doing?"

I turned as well. Teddy was still sobbing. Addison glanced at her, then back up at us. The helpless confusion on her face was priceless. I would have laughed, if it weren't...whatever.

"All right, fine, fine, fine," I growled. "Let's just get this over with."


	3. Chapter 3

**Her Chance**  
>By RedEmerald (Edited by freakycalzona)<p>

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing and borrow lots. No, really... lots. Like every other character past or present on _Grey's Anatomy_ which are the sole intellectual property of Shonda Rhimes, Shondaland and ABC.

**Ratings:** Overall R.

**Story Information:** This is Alternative Universe fanfiction. None of the characters have the occupations that Shonda Rhimes intended. We simply asked ourselves how career choices can change the directions of the characters lives, but not who they are as a person.

**Summary: **AU I have no idea she was waiting for me

**Pairing:** Callie/Erica, Meredith/Cristina, Callie/Arizona

**Editor's Note :**All the credit to this fic goes to RedEmerald of LE . com I just asked her permission to edit this one for our otp

Chapter 3:

My hands slid across her ribs, exploring smooth, creamy skin, feeling the shudders in her stomach. I found the tiny stud in her navel, and moaned as she sucked my tongue when I touched it.

She gasped, pulling her mouth free and leaning her head back as my hands slid up, finding the edges of a simple bra. I nuzzled her throat, rubbing my cheek against her skin as I traced little circles all over her torso with my fingertips. She clutched the wall, her legs still pinned open and up by mine.

I panted into her neck as I tried to squeeze my hands behind her to undo the bra clasp, but her back was wedged too tightly against the wall.

I couldn't wait, though. My hands tried to tug her shirt up as I licked her collarbone. Her whimpers were exciting me again to the point where I nearly ripped her shirt open.

Then my concentration snapped as I felt her hands slide up the back of my thighs and under the hem of my dress to cup my bare buttocks. She squeezed, massaged with hands that held a noticeable tremble, and then she pulled me up against her. We both moaned loudly as our pelvises ground together, and I would bet that both of us had the exact same thought – were it not for her skirt having fallen back down, my pussy would have just touched hers.

I leaned up to kiss her again, my hands on her arms as she held me against her, our bodies pressed close, and as I let my arms slide up around her neck, our kiss deepened and slowed.

The tiny closet was now very hot thanks to us, and our heated bodies were pressed so close together that the raw lust seemed for some reason to melt a bit, turning from a raging current to a slow, liquid heat like running molasses.

I released her hair with one hand to work it back down between our hips. It was time.

* * *

><p>A pair of very bleary eyes looked at me in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"Good to see you too, Meredith," I said dryly, closing the door. Arizona seemed surprised as I closed her out of the room as well, but I guess something in my expression told her that she didn't need to worry. She really didn't, either – if I were just going to kill her, I would have done it before now.

"Who let you in here?"

"Cristina put me on the approved visitors list for both of you – don't ask me why."

Meredith glared at me, walking a bit unsteadily back to her hospital bed. "Why did you come?"

"Addison called me."

"What does she have to do with this?"

"Teddy called her – Addison drove her back to her hotel, so I guess her number is the only one Teddy had."

Meredith snorted. "Fine. You're here. Congratulations, you got to see me fall apart. Now get out."

"Oh, shut up," I said wearily. "I'm here because Cristina would have wanted someone to take care of you – and since you were clever enough to alienate her entire family..."

"I don't need to be judged by you, you smart-ass little –"

"Meredith." My voice was flat. "I'm here. You're in the hospital. You need to stay here. Arizona says that the doctors think you had a heart attack."

"It wasn't a heart attack," she said scornfully, pulling the sheet over herself. "It was a fainting spell."

"What is this, merry old Windsor? You dropped like a rock at a restaurant right after burying Cris. What did you think you fainted from, fear of seeing her ghost?"

"Don't talk to me about Cristina," she snarled, but I cut her off again.

"Shut up, Meredith!" I stalked over, slamming my hand flat down onto her pillow and leaning over her threateningly. She actually flinched from me, going white. "Now you listen to me, you bitter old bitch," I said. "Cristina is barely in the ground, and she would kill you herself if she saw you acting like this with me – not to mention your own goddamn children!"

She opened her mouth, outrage flaring in her eyes again, but I didn't give her a chance. "Quiet! I've never liked you, and you've never liked me. Tough shit. Now, Cristina expects you to do the only fucking thing left that means anything – take care of your kids, and take care of hers." My voice became cuttingly sarcastic. "Remember Cristina's kids? The ones you apparently shouted out of their own mother's funeral?"

She flinched again, giving out a little sob, but I didn't let up. I was being grossly unfair, but I knew Cristina would have been rougher with her. She was a sweet woman, but she had no patience for self-pity. You moved on, or she kicked your ass. I figured that if Cristina had been successful with it for fifteen years, it would work for me. That, or give her another heart attack. "Now," I went on, "you're going to let the damn doctors look at you – and if you leave this hospital before your doctor releases you, I swear on Cristina's grave that I'll kill you myself." I leaned forward, locking my eyes with hers. "Got that?"

Meredith swallowed, looking at me as if she had never seen me before. I told you I had a reputation – I don't think Meredith ever considered that it might be well-earned.

"Got that?" My voice got louder.

She nodded dumbly.

I stepped back, nodding. "Good. Oh, and Teddy's scared shitless – you might want to try acting like a mother for her – god knows you never did with me." I turned my back on her, opening the door – and stared into a round pink ear.

Arizona jumped back from where her head had obviously been pressed against the door, turning bright red.

I just looked at her, and this time it was a real effort not to laugh. I looked past her at a white-coated older man standing nearby, with his eyebrows raised. I wondered just how loud I'd been talking in there. Looking around, quite a few people were watching. For some reason, that absurdly pleased me.

"Doctor," I said pleasantly, "I think your patient is ready for you."

He just nodded calmly and stepped forward, and I moved aside to let him into Meredith's room. I heard them start talking.

"Excuse me," I said to Arizona, and walked back to the waiting area, where Addison looked up.

I almost said, "Okay, I killed her," but Teddy was still there – I don't think she'd have taken that well. Instead, I settled for, "Okay, the doctor's in with her now."

Teddy jumped up, too upset to be grateful, and hurried to join her sister in her mother's room.

Addison just looked at me, raising her eyebrows. I must have looked freaking scary, given the way everyone was staring at me. That was okay by me – anger was the easiest way to deal with all this.

"I better keep an eye on Teddy..." Addison said. "Could you hang out here for a minute, in case we...um..."

"Yeah, sure," I sighed in a bored tone, plopping into a chair and grabbing a random magazine from a table next to me. Addison headed up the hall toward Meredith's room.

I sat there for what felt like hours, but was probably only ten or twenty minutes, blankly staring at the magazine in my lap. Don't ask me what I was thinking during those minutes – I have no memory of it whatsoever.

Eventually, though, I realized someone was watching me. I looked up irritably, ready to scare off some nosy little kid or something – and a familiar pair of large blue eyes were watching from a chair nearby.

"Getting married soon?" She asked politely.

I blinked, started to ask what she was talking about, and realized I was holding a bridal magazine. I damn near recoiled from the thing, and tossed it back on the side table. I tried to think up a clever remark that wouldn't offend most people, but finally confessed. "I wasn't even looking at it."

"I didn't think so." Arizona sighed. "I didn't get a chance to thank you."

I shrugged. "For what?"

Arizona smiled. "I think that was exactly what she needed. Cristina would have strung her up."

"I figured that," I shrugged again, uncomfortably.

"Plus, you were a little angry."

"Maybe a little," I allowed.

"The whole floor heard you."

I considered that. "Then I suppose I'm grateful not to be under arrest for threatening to kill her."

Arizona snorted. "A nurse told me they've heard worse threats designed to keep people here. She said one guy threatened to kill the family dog if his wife didn't let them draw some blood for a test."

I burst out laughing. "And here I thought I was a badass."

She laughed a little too. "I guess not. Cristina...she really did talk about you a lot, you know. I almost wonder if she was prouder of you than her own kids."

I squirmed a bit, feeling even more uncomfortable. "I wouldn't know; she wasn't the type to say things like that to your face."

"No, she wasn't." Arizona ran a hand through her hair. "You know, even though she was practically married to my mom, she never felt like a mother to me? She was always a friend, giving advice, guidance, or just listening."

I just nodded.

Arizona nodded too. "I wondered if I'd get the chance to meet you. It's almost like I know you, even though we just met." Her eyes looked away, then came back to mine.

I didn't know what to say to that, and something in her eyes hit an odd chord somewhere deep inside me. I looked away, and the conversation trailed off.

Moments later, more voices came down the hall, and Addison re-entered the waiting area with Teddy. They were talking about what the doctor had said.

Arizona talked to them for a moment while I sat there, and I found my eyes resting on her, though I wasn't sure why. Suddenly, I realized that those bright blue eyes were looking back at me, and I jumped again.

She just looked at me, and I thought about what she had said. She'd wondered if she'd get to meet me. Cristina had told her about me. She felt like she knew me.

I found myself watching those blue eyes, and they just watched me right back. I have no memory of the thoughts going through my head at that point, but as Addison and Teddy bustled away, saying something about going to find some food after having sat in the waiting room all night, Arizona's eyes flickered. They twitched to one side, and then back to me. Then it happened again.

I glanced in the direction her eyes seemed to be indicating. In the corner of the waiting room, a small door said "Maintenance".

I looked sharply back at those brilliant blue eyes, my mind racing. They just stared straight in at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Her Chance**  
>By RedEmerald (Edited by freakycalzona)<p>

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing and borrow lots. No, really... lots. Like every other character past or present on _Grey's Anatomy_ which are the sole intellectual property of Shonda Rhimes, Shondaland and ABC.

**Ratings:** Overall R.

**Story Information:** This is Alternative Universe fanfiction. None of the characters have the occupations that Shonda Rhimes intended. We simply asked ourselves how career choices can change the directions of the characters lives, but not who they are as a person.

**Summary: **AU I have no idea she was waiting for me

**Pairing:** Callie/Erica, Meredith/Cristina, Callie/Arizona

**Editor's Note :**All the credit to this fic goes to RedEmerald of LE . com I just asked her permission to edit this one for our otp

Chapter 4:

_I glanced in the direction her eyes seemed to be indicating. In the corner of the waiting room, a small door said "Maintenance"._

_I looked sharply back at those brilliant blue eyes, my mind racing. They just stared straight in at me._

* * *

><p>"Oh, god," she shuddered as two fingers worked their way back inside her, where I felt they belonged. I slid them deep, feeling her arch up onto her toes while she pulled in a breath with a strangled gasp. I gripped her thigh and raised her leg back up to brace against the wall, helping give me leverage to thrust into her.<p>

I buried my face in her neck and hair. "This is crazy," I whispered.

"Don't," she gasped, grabbing my shoulders for support. "Don't stop."

"Arizona, wait," I shuddered, my fingers still stirring inside her.

"No, Callie, please..." She pulled my head up and kissed me. I had no idea why she was so desperate, so eager – but as I saw those beautiful eyes again, heard her voice, tasted her lips...

"I hate your mom." It just burst out of me. Then I stared at her. To this day, I have no idea why I said that just then. Maybe I just thought she needed to know.

She stared back at me. Then she shivered. "God, so do I." Then she kissed me again, deep and hungry. Her hips thrust onto my hand. Her skirt was bunched around her waist, the stiff denim staying up on its own. Her firm thighs slid around mine, so silky and hot, and she pulled me into her, my fingers forced deep. Her wetness, clutching at my fingers, her mouth, panting against mine, her stomach against my arm, with the stud in her navel scratching my skin, her body, so firm and small like mine...and I was lost.

My fingers started pumping again, guided by my hips thrusting into her, and she started moaning in rhythm with me, her legs tightening. Little squeaking gasps began escaping her with every thrust of my fingers, and I could feel her wetness trickling down my wrist. I had to see her. I had to watch.

I disengaged my tongue from hers and leaned back, never slowing my thrusts, and used the hand that was also bracing my weight against the wall to push that short blonde hair back from her eyes. They were wide, glazed – but they weren't rolling or looking up or down or away. Arizona just stared straight back at me, her body starting to spasm, her pussy rippling like hot slick honey around my fingers, her hips jerking against mine.

"Cal...Callie ahhhAHHHHHH!" She stiffened, her hands curling into claws in my coat and the shoulders beneath, and her scream was very loud in the tiny room. It never occurred to me that someone outside the little room might hear us. I don't think I would have stopped even if I knew someone was right outside the door.

My thrusts slowed, getting smoother and gentler as she jerked and twitched in my arms, pinned against the wall, her free leg dangling limply and her hands clutching spasmodically at my shoulders. I watched her all the way through her orgasm, my mind just drinking it all in. I was so totally out of my element here that it was as if I were watching it on a TV screen – all I could do was watch. It felt all too real, though.

Her eyes never left mine. I don't think either of us even blinked.

Finally, she relaxed, panting, and almost slipped out of my arms. I caught her, letting her slump against the wall and catch her breath. I was breathing hard as well.

She finally looked down, shuddering. I started to loosen my grip, ready to let her go, wondering how I was going to get myself together when she opened the door to escape.

She didn't, though. When she looked back up at me, I saw the look in those eyes, and my heart skipped a beat.

My back hit the wall a moment later, my arms pinned to the hard surface as she kissed me even deeper than before, her tongue searching mine with a slow, aching sort of exploratory wonder. A faint flutter of uncertainty ran through me. Something was...

Then her hands slid down, glided over my hips, and a warm, gentle hand cupped my mound. I almost hit the ceiling – I swear, I nearly came the instant she touched my pussy. Her fingers ran over my mound, playing in the soft hair, exploring the folds, and I shuddered helplessly.

"A...Arizona," I gasped breathlessly.

She just watched me, wide-eyed, her lower lip caught between her teeth, her fingers moving almost idly. Now, I was the helpless one. Something about her eyes seemed to be changing, but my already overloaded brain couldn't process it – until her face rubbed against my thigh, and her warm breath washed over my mound. I stiffened for a moment, my legs trembling, fighting the urge to open them, clamp them around her head and ride her mouth until I exploded. I held back, though. Something here...something was catching at my mind, something familiar; something inside told me to be careful.

She nibbled at the soft skin above my pussy and I quivered, feeling a throb inside me of almost orgasmic strength, and felt my wetness trickling down my bare thigh. I felt lips nibbling, a tongue stroking – and a hesitation.

My thoughts leapt into focus – I knew where I had felt this before. Most lesbians and bisexual women have encountered it.

The "do I like this taste?" pause, followed by the "can I really do this" hesitation.

I looked down in shock, and wonder. Impossible. A girl gets to me this bad, this easy, touches me the way she has, gets me this hot, and she's –

Her mouth slid over my slit, and I cried out, the pleasure of that single touch rippling up my spine and down my legs. My neck tingled as even that touch threatened to catapult me over the edge.

I felt her draw back slightly, and I looked down, my arousal cooling for a brief instant as some part of me readied for a letdown. I prepared to hear one of the inevitable comparisons for a woman's flavor – none of which I've ever found flattering.

"Arizona," I panted breathlessly, "it's...okay, if..."

"God," she whispered against me, "you taste wonderful." She gave me a single long, slow lick, from the bottom of my slit to the top, spreading me open and tasting me deeply. I caught my breath with a strangled squeak, my toes curling.

"You taste..." I heard dimly, my mind reeling, "like...like you."

Then all I could feel was silky lips, a warm, soft tongue, licking, swirling. Her hands gripped my upper thighs firmly, opening me, and my arms rose of their own volition, flattening against the wall over my head, my body arching to her.

"Arizona!" I heard a voice calling out as that mouth moved in a slow, maddening rhythm.

My only answer was a low moan, and then that mouth left, and I whimpered, but I didn't wait long. I felt hands sliding up over my bare buttocks, up my back, and then something pushing and tugging at my head. Before I could realize what was happening, Arizona tossed my dress aside, leaving me completely bare, aside from my shoes. She pressed my nakedness up against the wall, those blazing blue eyes raking over me greedily. She lifted one of my legs over her shoulder, and dove into me.

Her lips spread my pussy open as though she'd been doing this all her life, and her tongue started stroking, lapping and fluttering at the opening of my pussy, swirling upwards over my clit, and dancing everywhere else.

I remember the feeling of cold cement under my fingers, as I groped blindly at the wall. I remember my toes scrabbling at the tile floor, one of my shoes having been kicked off at some point. I remember being unable to draw a proper breath, my breasts heaving and my shoulders sliding against the wall as I tried to breathe. I remember soft, smooth, eager hands sliding all over my sweaty flesh, exploring me possessively. Most of all, though, I remember her eyes, Arizona's beautiful blue eyes staring up into mine as she pleasured me as thoroughly as the most expert lover.

When I came, I don't know if I made a noise – her eyes, my own heaving breasts, my quivering legs, everything dissolved in a brilliant white-hot flash of light that flickered, strobe-like, in front of my eyes, on and on and on. Waves of heat pulsed outward like shock waves from my pussy, leaving me feeling like an infrared outline of a person, just heat, pulsing in waves, made of light.

I had never come like that.

When I came back to consciousness, I was still leaning against the wall, stark naked. My skin gleamed with perspiration and my hair half-covered my face, tickling my cheeks and brow.

Arizona slowly stood up, her lips parted and her breathing quick and light. She stroked the hair back from my face, touching my lips. I sensed her hesitation, and drew her to me with shaking hands, kissing her deeply and tasting myself on her mouth. She melted into me.

"God, Callie," she sighed against my mouth when we came up for air. "You have no idea how long I've been thinking about doing that to you, if I ever got to meet you."

I looked at her, managing a shaky smile. "Well...um...glad you got the chance."

She laughed – I loved her laugh. It was low and rippling, smug and delighted.

Then a thought came to me. "Um, Arizona..."

She nodded, still stroking my face, watching my eyes and lips, her body pressed against mine.

"You didn't...this wasn't...what I said about your mom, I mean..." I stammered, looking down. "This...I mean, if it was just about..."

When Arizona answered, it wasn't just to deny it, or even to kiss the question away. Instead, her voice was low and thoughtful, as if she hadn't really thought about it, or it hadn't really made since to her before now. "It wasn't revenge...it wasn't anger," she went on, almost clinically.

I looked up at her.

She met my eyes with hers again. "I just wanted you."

I stared at her. "Why?" I blurted out. Even my ego wasn't prepared for that.

She grinned. "Are you kidding? Cristina was incredible – I mean, who wouldn't want a woman like that? I didn't know if I was...you know...or whatever, but...I thought, if she was like that, anyone she thought was as amazing as she talked about you being...then if I ever got to..." Her voice trailed off. "To see..." She tried again, her eyes oddly lost.

"So, I was a test?" I asked, confused.

"No," she said quickly. "Well," she frowned, "not...not really. I mean, sure, you were a fantasy," she admitted, running her hands down my sides, glancing down at my body, her lips parting again and curling in a smug little smile.

"Well, that's good," I said lamely.

She grinned again, looking quickly back up at me. Her eyes sparkled in the dim light. "Yes. It was. I've..." She blushed – for the first time, I realized with some amazement. "I've never...it's never been like that."

"Tell me about it," I said dryly.

She laughed, leaning in, hugging me. "I...I just wanted you."

I nodded slowly, awkwardly patting her back, and she melted slightly against me. I pulled her close, comforted suddenly by the warmth and closeness of her, the intimacy of sharing something so intense.

That may have been a mistake. When I pulled her in, I had forgotten that her skirt was bunched up and my legs were still open. As she returned the embrace, her mound brushed mine, and I felt silky soft hairs against mine, wet slippery skin against mine.

We both drew in a very quick breath. That heat ignited again, as bright and hot as before.

She pulled back enough to meet my eyes. "I have a hotel room to myself." Her voice was matter-of-fact, but there was an intensity blazing behind her eyes that took my breath away.

"I live alone," I shot back, "with a whirlpool tub."

"Sold."


	5. Chapter 5

**Her Chance**  
>By RedEmerald (Edited by freakycalzona)<p>

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing and borrow lots. No, really... lots. Like every other character past or present on _Grey's Anatomy_ which are the sole intellectual property of Shonda Rhimes, Shondaland and ABC.

**Ratings:** Overall R.

**Story Information:** This is Alternative Universe fanfiction. None of the characters have the occupations that Shonda Rhimes intended. We simply asked ourselves how career choices can change the directions of the characters lives, but not who they are as a person.

**Summary: **AU I have no idea she was waiting for me

**Pairing:** Callie/Erica, Meredith/Cristina, Callie/Arizona

**Editor's Note 1 :**All the credit to this fic goes to RedEmerald of LE . com I just asked her permission to edit this one for our otp

Chapter 5:

I woke with a delicious, languorous slowness – and my mind immediately clicked on something odd. I was not being spooned from behind, as I had become used to waking up recently. Instead, a soft, blonde head was pillowed on my stomach. My hand rested on those blonde locks, and I felt satiny skin against my leg and hip. Memory surged back to me.

Images flashed through my head. Pushing Arizona up against my door and kissing her while fumbling with my keys. The trail of clothes probably still strewn between my front door and the bed. Lying in the whirlpool with her back against my chest, letting my hands explore and massage. Watching her slick, wet body writhing atop me. The longest, slowest, most luxuriously pleasurable 69 of my life.

I reluctantly opened my eyes, much preferring the slide show playing across my eyelids, and looked at the clock, careful not to move the rest of my body. It was almost noon. I wondered when we had actually gotten to sleep – I suspect it had been late. When had we even gotten back to my apartment?

Then I jerked as the phone buzzed right next to me. Arizona jerked awake as well, raising bleary eyes to find me before smiling a delicious little smile and squirming away to seek out the bathroom while I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said sleepily.

"Still asleep? Good grief, girl, what happened?"

I blinked, confused. "Erica?"

"Of course, it's me. What happened?"

I went through the story of the confrontation at the hospital, staying in bed and covering my eyes with one arm as I felt my annoyance and anger at Meredith bubbling back up to the surface.

Oddly, though with a fair bit of relief, I did not feel arousal or think of Arizona while I was ranting about Meredith. I took that as a good sign – I'd hate to think that that good a night was based on nothing but repressed anger and resentment.

Erica listened, chortling at my description of how I shouted down Meredith, and then gave me an account of a long, rambling conversation she'd gotten from Addison – apparently, Meredith had taken out her humiliation at my hands on Addison and Teddy, classy lady that she was – and Addison had been stuck at the hospital almost all night dealing with it.

As I was lying there, eyes closed and talking to Erica, I suddenly jumped at feeling a light touch on my feet. Removing my arm, my eyes widened to find Arizona, still fully nude, standing there watching me curiously. Her hands slid over my feet, and began massaging them as I talked. I sighed deeply, relaxing at that wonderful touch, and closed my eyes again.

Apparently, Arizona took that as an invitation, because I felt the bed shift with her weight. Opening my eyes, I started breathing faster as she slowly crawled onto the bed, continuing to massage my feet as she started nibbling up my legs. I watched her, wide-eyed, entranced by this beautiful girl.

Meanwhile, Erica was still talking in my ear, describing the end of her night – apparently, Addison had finally escaped the hospital just before dawn, and therefore after all the bars had closed. Erica had offered her place and her collection of liquor – Addison was now sleeping off two or three hours of serious drinking on Erica's couch. I laughed at that – I could only imagine Addison's drunken rant at Meredith for having stuck her in a hospital for nearly twenty-four hours straight.

"So," Erica went on, "who is she?"

"What?" I asked dumbly, trying to keep my voice steady as Arizona's blonde, silky head squirmed deeper between my thighs. I felt her hands opening and lifting them, and gave her a warning look, but as she glanced back up at me, she only gave me a smile that somehow managed to be both shy and naughty. When I felt her warm breath on my sex and my leg settling down the satiny skin of her back and buttocks, I almost moaned.

"Who is she?"

"Who are you talking about?" I asked. Then I caught my breath as Arizona's mouth slid over my now-slippery pussy.

"The girl going down on you, Callie," she answered as if it were obvious.

"What?" I blurted articulately.

"Cal, we've slept together on and off for what, ten years? I recognize that breathing."

"I..."

"Who is she?"

"Erica, look, I'm sorry, but..."

"Sorry? Why? I'm not."

"But..." I gritted my teeth to keep from moaning as Arizona's tongue slid inside me. My hips lifted toward her, my legs trembling.

"It's about time, really. Don't get me wrong, Cal, things are great between us in bed, you know that, but it's been almost two weeks – it was getting ridiculous. I'd almost lost hope for either of us meeting someone."

"Well, maybe, but..." Then I stopped abruptly to keep from squealing into the phone. Arizona's tongue was wriggling maddeningly up and down my slit.

"Just tell me who she is – I'm dying of curiosity here." I gave Erica enormous credit – she didn't sound jealous at all. She just sounded curious and very amused at having me in such a compromising position.

"Erica, I..."

"What? I'm just asking. For crying out loud, how did you ever meet her? You were at the hospital, until you vanished – Addison was complaining about you leaving her alone with Meredith, especially after Meredith's daughter Arizona apparently took off without..." Erica's voice trailed off.

I almost groaned – both in resignation at Erica's catching on, and at the look in Arizona's eyes as she lightly sucked my clit. My legs were trembling wildly now, and my hips were fluttering.

"Wait. No. Meredith's daughter?" Erica's voice wasn't shocked – it was filled with barely controlled glee.

"Well..."

"Is she pretty?" Erica's voice was low, insinuating.

I ran my hand through Arizona's soft blonde hair as her eyes smiled up at me, her mouth still making it very hard to think or speak properly. "She's amazing."

Erica's voice got even lower. "How good does her mouth feel?"

I shuddered. "Erica..." I said reprovingly – I knew that if I didn't cut this off, she would start whispering to me.

She laughed at me. "All right, girl – enjoy. We'll talk later. This is a story I just have to hear."

I heard a click, and dropped the phone, immediately arching my back and letting out the desperate moan I'd been holding in for far too long. "Oh, Arizona...baby..." I panted, feeling my stomach tightening.

Arizona's hands slid up my body to massage my breasts as her tongue buried deep, and that was all I could take. I arched with a shriek, going into spasms against that soft, talented mouth.

"Sorry," Arizona murmured when I came back to earth, her body sliding on top of me. "I couldn't resist." She looked shy, wide-eyed, as if worried that she had offended me – it was so adorable I had to show her exactly what I thought of that.

Soon, she was dancing beneath my mouth. I had never heard a girl's breathing get so staccato and unsteady as Arizona's when she was being pleasured – it turned me on to no end. I loved eating her – she had a perfect pussy – soft, delicate, with lips large enough to suck and a pussy that could grip my tongue when I was inside it. Her body was as responsive as her breathing, telling me what she liked through quivers, jerks, bucks, and trembling.

Before she came for me, though, I needed to show her one other thing. Sliding off of her, grinning at her plaintive whimper, I retrieved something from my nightstand, and quickly belted it around my hips. When she saw what I was doing, she eagerly pulled me back on top of her, and I pulled the sheets up around our waists before sliding inside her. I've always loved doing that – something about the visual of two bare women from the waist up, moving together slowly...it's just a simply beautiful image, and one I love to lock into my memories with any lover.

And Arizona was definitely a responsive lover – once I eased the toy gently inside her, her legs slipped around me, her arms went around my neck and back, and we made love, slow and deep and long, just enjoying the soft, wet heat that blazed up between us whenever our eyes met. We kissed over and over throughout, locked in each other's arms. Arizona shuddered and cried out through three deep, strong climaxes, babbling my name each time. Somehow, I held out until the end, knowing that once I came, I would need to rest.

When we subsided at last, we lay quietly enjoying the afterglow, with her head once again pillowed on my stomach and our bodies entwined.

I found my mind going over and over the events of the last day – the emotionally strained service for Cristina, and Addison's offhand mention of the girl I would later meet. Erica's helping me with my own angst, followed by the chaotic trip to the hospital and the confrontation with Meredith. Then, the sudden, wild, insanely hot sex with Arizona in the maintenance closet, all pure heat and desire with a girl I barely knew. "How did this even happen?" I asked suddenly, breaking the peaceful silence.

Arizona laughed into my stomach, her breath tickling me. "How should I know?" She asked playfully. "I'm just as surprised as you are – this is...new for me, in several ways."

"That much I knew," I told her. "But...at what point during the service, your mom going to the hospital, and my threatening to kill her, did you decide you wanted me?"

She looked up at me, surprised. "Oh, I thought you knew that already."

"Knew what?" I asked helplessly.

She smiled and snuggled her head back into me. "I decided that a long, long time ago, Callie. From what Cristina had told me, all the things she'd said...I just needed an opportunity – and for once, my mom actually helped with something. I've wanted you all along; I was just waiting for my chance."

All I could say was, "Oh."

Fin

**Editor's Note 2:** Too short? R&R.. so i'll be editing one more story from RedEmerald :)


End file.
